


Bad Things Happen

by stxrthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sage stop starting new stories challenge, this is becoming a problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: A book in which I plan on writing one shots for Haikyuu, using various prompts from Bad Things Happen bingo sheets, because I'm a slut for angst. The prompts I'm using will be in the first chapter, where I will be taking requests! Please comment some so I'll be able to,,, you know,,, write! All ships are welcome here unless they're p*dophilia or inc*est *looks directly at anyone who ships Atsumu and Osamu* I'm also open to things centered around one particular character.Anyways- leave some requests?
Comments: 27
Kudos: 5





	Bad Things Happen

Hello and welcome to: Sage's latest one shot fic because they are incapable of committing to a long story!

As I said in the summary, this is a collection of angsty one shots. Prompts are listed here! However, if you do request a prompt centered around a ship or character, a specific or two would be nice. For example, if you request something with,, I dunno, Iwaoi, specify if the one suffering is Iwaizumi or Oikawa. I'd also like to clarify again that rarepairs are welcome here, don't be afraid to ask for something a little strange. Also, things don't have to be ship related! For example, if you request "Prompt 11 with Bokuto" I'll be able to do that. And feel free to leave multiple requests. Other than that, no rules here! Onto the prompts!

1\. Touch starved. (Atsumu Miya) (Not started)  
2\. Bruises.  
3\. Hiding an illness. (Kunimi Akira) (Not started)  
4\. Time loop. (Shiratorizawa) (Not started)  
5\. Nightmares.  
6\. Accidentally hurt by friend.  
7\. Stumbling and staggering.  
8\. Voice breaking.  
9\. Verbal abuse. (Hinata Shoyo + Karasuno) (Not started)  
10\. Memory loss.  
11\. Dissociation. (Tendou Satori) (Not starterd)  
12\. Shaking and shivering.  
13\. Setting a broken bone.  
14\. Survivor's guilt. (Hinata Shoyo) (Not started)  
15\. Hiding an injury.  
16\. Fevers.  
17\. Grief/mourning.  
18\. Insomnia.  
19\. Concussion.  
20\. Headache/migraine.  
21\. Fainting.  
22\. Working themselves to exhaustion. (Bokuto Koutarou) (Not started)  
23\. Hurts to breathe. (Shirabu Kenjirou) (Not started)  
24\. Grabbed by the hair.  
25\. Coughing up blood.(Hinata Shoyo) (Not started)  
26\. Crying into chest.  
27\. Backhand slap. (Goshiki Tsutomu, Ushijima Wakatoshi) (Not started)  
28\. Gaslighting. (AtsuKita) (Not started)  
29\. Sensory overload. (Sakusa Kiyoomi) (Not started)  
30\. Slammed into a wall.  
31\. "Leave me alone."  
32\. Trying not to cry.  
33\. "I should have been better.|"  
34\. Doesn't realize they've been injured.  
35\. Bundled up in blankets.  
36\. Losing their temper. (Ushijima Wakatoshi) (Not started)  
37\. Common cold.  
38\. Flashbacks.  
39\. Broken rib(s).  
40\. Sleep deprivation.  
41\. Lost their voice from screaming/crying. (Oikawa Tooru + Aobajousai) (Not started)  
42\. Anger born of worry.  
43\. Black eye.  
44\. Raspy breathing.  
45\. Vertigo.  
46\. Dehydration.  
47\. Self harm. (Haiba Lev) (Not started)  
48\. Broken limb.  
49\. Amputation.  
50\. Stabbed.  
51\. Hair matted with blood.  
52\. Caught in a storm. (Hinata Shoyo) (Not started)

So, yeah, that's it! Leave me some requests?


End file.
